


Ты вывернешься наизнанку, чтобы стать мной

by wakeupinlondon



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2512130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тетрадь Дружбы — не единственная вещь, которую Нацуме получил от Рейко</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ты вывернешься наизнанку, чтобы стать мной

**Author's Note:**

> Переведено на ФБ-2014 для команды Natsume Yuujinchou.  
> Беты: Fernesia Erde, Ыцу-Ыцу.

В самом углу комнаты Нацуме стоит небольшая коробка — картонная, изношенная по краям, отсыревшая с левого бока. Ее легко поднять: вес содержимого равномерно распределяется по дну.

Внутри лежит всего один предмет; единственная вещь в мире, которая принадлежит одному лишь Нацуме. Никто из ныне живущих ее не видел.

И Нацуме это более чем устраивает.

Периодически он открывает коробку — поздно ночью или рано утром, когда Нянко-сэнсэй уходит выпить, а Токо-сан и Шигеру-сан спят.

У Нацуме совсем не осталось воспоминаний о матери и есть лишь несколько драгоценных — об отце, но каким-то образом он помнит: прикосновение своих рук к рукам отца, когда они вместе отворяли и запирали коробку.

Каждый раз Нацуме лишь слегка приоткрывает ее, никогда не распахивая полностью, как будто воздух может повредить содержимое, — и, возможно, так и есть. У него достаточно хорошее зрение, чтобы разглядеть выцветшие черные буквы на желтой бумаге.

Раз в год Нацуме достает из коробки листы — в тот день, когда, как ему сказали, был ее день рождения, — ровно в полночь, и читает.

Прочитывает ровно сто листов бумаги, откладывает их в сторону — бережно, с любовью, словно они были написаны его собственными руками и это заняло часы: облечь свои мысли во что-то большее, чем в перечень слов.

После каждый лист складывается обратно в коробку; в том же порядке, выровненные по краям, ни один уголок не выбивается.

Следующий час Нацумэ вспоминает каждое письмо, начинающееся со слов «Дорогая Рейко» и оставшееся неподписанным. Он думает о любви, о ёкаях, о вещах, которым нельзя подобрать названия, и задумывается: было ли это тем, во что Рейко должна была верить? Тем, ради чего она жила?

Нацуме думает о Токо и Шигеру, Нишимуре и Китамото, Таки и Тануме. О Нянко-сэнсэе и Мисудзу, Хиное и Хиираги, Таме и Кае.

Нацуме более чем есть, ради чего жить.


End file.
